


The Sniff Test

by tiffany (unbrashest)



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-27
Updated: 2003-01-27
Packaged: 2018-11-10 12:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbrashest/pseuds/tiffany
Summary: Fraser and his nose.





	The Sniff Test

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
The Sniff Test

## The Sniff Test

by tiffany

Author's website: http://uk.geocities.com/ace_leary380/

Disclaimer: Not mine, no harm intended, not for profit, no money to my   
name, etc.   


Author's Notes: Thanks to my Obi-Kat - she helps me in so many ways, I can't even list them.

Story Notes: I can appreciate Fraser's hypersensitive sense of smell, having one myself. This started out as a part of another story, but it quickly became obvious that it was telling it's own tale. I'm glad Kowalski is so indulgent � he seems to take everything I throw at him in stride.

* * *

Benton Fraser was sitting on the couch and channel surfing, relishing the simple freedom of watching what he wanted. Ray had two things he had to control: his GTO, and the TV remote. Since he didn't really drive much, and normally couldn't care less about television, Fraser didn't mind. But every once in a while, it was nice to surf at his own pace, to be able to stop and watch a nature program if he wanted without Ray complaining about how boring it was. 

Diefenbaker barked and trotted to the door, and a second later Fraser heard, very faintly, the downstairs door open. The footsteps ascending the apartment stairs were unmistakably Ray's, and Fraser smiled after his wolf. He had long suspected that Dief had selective hearing, and the sound of his second master coming home - no doubt with a treat, if the crinkle of the plastic bags he carried with him were any indication - was certainly something worth listening for. 

He turned off the TV as he got up from the couch, then walked into the kitchen. He was pouring himself a mug of steaming tea when Ray entered, calling out, "Hey, I'm home!" 

"Evening, Ray," Fraser said, smiling at his partner, and moved in for a quick hello kiss before helping Ray with his burdens. "Goodness, you have a lot of stuff here. I thought you were just going to get the take-out after work." 

"Yeah, but I stopped at the convenience store and the video store, too," Ray explained, as he took off his coat and unloaded the bags. Dief sat at his feet and yipped. Ray smiled down at the wolf and said to him, "Yes, Dief, I got your doughnuts." 

"Ray," Fraser said sternly. 

"Yeah, I know, Fraze, but I hardly ever give him junky stuff anymore." 

"He's attached to you, you know. You don't have to keep influencing him like that." 

"Well, it never hurts to have bribes, just in case," Ray said, opening the doughnut box and tossing a sugar-covered cake at the expectant canine. Dief leapt up and caught it mid-air, then hurried off to his bed in the corner of the dining room to gobble it up. 

Fraser stepped up behind Ray and encircled him in his arms, kissing his neck. "Do you have a bribe for me?" 

"Sure. You want a doughnut?" he asked. Fraser squeezed his arms tight and Ray pretended to struggle. Then he turned around and put his arms around Fraser's neck. "Or did you have something else in mind?" 

Fraser's libido clicked up a notch at the suggestive comment, and he leaned in to kiss Ray, thinking that the take-out could keep. They kissed for a moment, before Fraser pulled away. "Ray, where else did you go?" 

"Nowhere," Ray said, moving in to kiss Fraser again, but Fraser tilted his head just out of reach. 

"No, you did, you went somewhere else. Give me a second." He leaned his head forward, and sniffed Ray's skin, his hair, his shirt. Ray rolled his eyes, but a smile played over his lips. 

Fraser and his nose. He had made one extra stop, to serve a warrant, and didn't think Fraser would figure it so quickly. He did this sometimes, just to see how keen Fraser's senses really were. He should know by now that he couldn't fool his Mountie. Of course, fooling Fraser wasn't really his intention - it's just that the guessing game was so much fun. It felt so intimate. He was still amazed at how erotic it was when Fraser smelled him. 

Fraser flicked out his tongue and licked Ray's neck. He moved back to his mouth and kissed him again, but not to arouse - he was tasting. He looked Ray directly in his eyes, searching. He leaned in again and smelled Ray's shirt, his skin, his hair. He kissed him gently one last time and pulled back, eyeing him speculatively. 

"Okay, so where have I been?" 

"Besides the restaurant, the video store, and the convenience store..." 

"Aw, come on, you already know I went there." 

"Give me a minute, Ray. I'm doing an inventory." Ray shut up and waited, smiling slightly. Fraser sniffed the air three inches from his partner's head, then declared, "You went to your parents' trailer." 

Ray's eyebrows went up at the unexpected guess. "That was four hours ago." 

"Mm-hmm. I can smell her perfume. And she fed you lunch. Potato pirogi?" He kissed Ray again, tasting, then pulled away and nodded in confirmation. 

"Yeah. She made a whole big batch of them. She wants us to come over tomorrow for dinner, if we're free." 

"That would be delightful." 

"So is that it?" Ray inquired. 

"No, there's something else, but I can't put my finger on it," Fraser said. 

"You can put your finger on something else," Ray said, wiggling his hips against Fraser's. 

Fraser clucked his tongue. "Ray," he grinned. "You are up to something, aren't you." 

"Me? Of course not." He inclined his head toward the bag of Chinese food. "Wanna eat?" 

Fraser sniffed Ray again, kissed him lightly, then pulled back and smiled. "Sure, I'm starving." 

* * *

After dinner they popped the latest offering from Quentin Tarantino into the VCR and settled on the couch. Fraser didn't even try for the remote, and instead contented himself by holding Ray in front of him, in a sort of modified spoons position, with Ray resting his back on Fraser's chest. This way, too, Fraser could smell Ray some more, and maybe figure out where he'd been. 

He kept one eye on the screen, but mostly he tried to deduce where Ray had been today. Usually it didn't take him this long to figure it out, and he was stubbornly not giving up until he'd gotten it. He started his inventory over again, making a mental list to see what he might have missed. Ray's shampoo was the strongest, that citrusy stuff he got from the salon. He also detected the precinct. The car. His mother's perfume. The Chinese restaurant. A slight odor of cigarette smoke, probably from the convenience store. His own natural musk. And something else... 

Something vaguely smutty. The odor reminded him of an exotic dance club. He knew he had to be mistaken, though. Ray never went to places like that. But as he continued to breathe in Ray's scent, he grew more certain that his guess was correct. 

Jealousy stabbed at him, and he was shocked at how strongly he felt it. Fraser wasn't exactly sure how to react to this. He didn't want to jump to any conclusions, but he also didn't like the thought of Ray going to those kinds of establishments. He had never doubted Ray's loyalty to him, and he shouldn't now. But that smell lingered. It hovered around Ray like a fog, and Fraser couldn't think about anything else. 

Well, he thought. What to do. He didn't want to spoil the evening by falsely accusing Ray of doing something he didn't do. Ray's moods shifted like the wind, and Fraser could be shut out for a while if he didn't tread carefully here. He thought about his options, what had worked in the past to get information from Ray without risking his ire. So long as he didn't attack...if he brought it up unexpectedly, perhaps in the middle of...foreplay, say. Yeah, that would work. 

Fraser leaned his head forward and focused on Ray's good smells. He kissed Ray's neck, nibbled his ear, squeezed him in his arms. Absently, Ray stroked Fraser's leg, still involved in the movie. But Fraser wasn't paying much attention to the violence on-screen; he had something else to occupy him. 

He reached around Ray and caressed his chest. Ray took his hand and turned it over, kissing the palm, and the wrist, then replaced it onto his waist. Fraser smiled. Maybe Ray wasn't as interested in the film as he'd thought. He slipped his fingers inside the waistband of Ray's jeans, just resting against the warm skin. Ray shifted slightly, pressing his hips up and his back more against Fraser. He didn't take his eyes off of the television but Fraser knew he wasn't concerned with the movie any longer. 

He pressed his hand farther into Ray's pants, working his fingers underneath the boxer briefs, while his other hand moved under Ray's t-shirt. He angled his head to the other side and kissed Ray's neck and ear, and Ray's breath became shallow. Ray reached down and unfastened his jeans, then guided Fraser's hand to cup his groin. Fraser smiled into Ray's hair as he rubbed gently, his other hand still exploring Ray's chest. 

Ray leaned his head back and kissed Fraser, softly at first, then more insistently as Fraser played with Ray's hardening penis. Fraser broke away and said in a mocking tone, "Are you sure you don't want to watch the rest of the movie?" 

"Uh-uh. We'll finish it later," he said breathlessly and kissed Fraser again. 

"Turn it off, then," Fraser said when they came up for air. "My hands are full." 

Ray fumbled for the remote and silenced the TV. They kissed for a little longer, while Fraser stroked Ray's member purposefully, until Fraser was certain Ray was fully hard and ready. Then he stilled his hand, pulled back and looked Ray in the eyes. The pupils were dilated and his face was a blend of desire and confusion. 

"Ray, where else did you go today?" 

"Wh-what? What do you mean?" 

Fraser tightened his grip on Ray's penis and said again, "I'd like to know what your other stop was today." 

"Ease up, there, huh, Fraze?" Ray said in a slightly strained voice. 

"Then answer my question, please." 

"I don't know that you want to know that, Benton buddy." Fraser squeezed harder and raised his eyebrows. "Okay, okay!" Ray groaned. 

Fraser released him and Ray sighed in relief. "Where did you go?" Fraser asked, resuming his gentle stroking. 

"Now, if I told you, then it wouldn't be any fun guessing, now would it?" 

"Ray?" Fraser asked, contracting his hand again. 

Ray hissed as he tensed. "Where do you think I went?" Ray grimaced. 

"That's not fair," Fraser said, chuckling. 

"What's not fair is that you have my dick in a vice grip," Ray said. Fraser loosened his hold and Ray could breathe again. Then he looked critically at his partner. "What's bothering you, Fraze?" 

"Nothing," Fraser said automatically, but Ray nodded. 

"Yes there is, there's something wrong, isn't there?" He thought about it. "Wait a minute. This is about the sniff test, isn't it!" Fraser was silent. "Come on, Fraser, what do you think you smelled on me?" 

After a brief pause, he confessed, "Well, frankly, you smell like...a strip club." 

Ray laughed uproariously. "Fraser! A strip club... for Christ's..." He shook his head. "For one thing, how do you know what a strip club smells like?" 

Fraser noted he wasn't denying that he'd been in one. "I've had occasion to visit a few while in the line of duty." 

"Uh-huh," Ray said, smiling. "And you think that I went to a place like that today?" 

"Well, I didn't want to accuse you of that, but...yes, that's what I think." 

"And how do you feel about that?" 

"Well, I...I don't like the idea, Ray." 

"What if I told you that you're right?" 

"I would want to know why you were there." 

"What if I told you it was...in the line of duty?" 

"Would that be the truth?" 

"It would." 

"Then my mind would be considerably at ease." 

"Then can we finish what we started here?" 

"I'd prefer it if we could, perhaps, wash that...smell off of you first, and then, as you say, we could finish what we started." 

"Ooh, showering with the Mountie. How fun," Ray smiled, and kissed him once more. Fraser took his hands back and Ray got off the couch first. He reached down and helped Fraser to stand. 

Now that he knew that Ray was just doing his job, Fraser felt better about that smell. But he was just as glad Ray was willing to wash it off. His ardor kicked in again, but he tried to keep it under control as they shuffled their way into the bathroom, kissing and shedding their clothes as they went. 

Ray turned on the water and stuck his hand in, testing the temperature. After a moment he turned to his partner. "In you go, Fraze," he said, and smacked him smartly on the butt. Fraser complied, then pulled Ray into his arms. The steamy water sluiced over them as they kissed and danced in little circles, so that both of them got doused. 

Fraser stepped back and pushed Ray fully under the spray. He tilted his head and completely wet his hair, then turned his back to Fraser, who was ready with a dollop of shampoo. He massaged the citrusy solution into Ray's hair, taking care to not let it drip into his eyes. He turned Ray around and guided him under the water again. 

While Ray rinsed, Fraser grabbed the soap and began to gently scrub his partner's skin. He made a thick foam and rubbed it everywhere, taking his time with Ray's stiff member, just because he could. Ray closed his eyes and sighed, enjoying the ministrations. 

Finally, Fraser turned Ray around and around, rinsing all the suds off before embracing him again. He sniffed deeply and smiled. "Now that's more like it." 

"Fraser, you are a freak, you know that?" Ray asked, grinning. 

"Yes, I know." 

Fraser kissed him, intense and passionate. Ray smelled clean and fresh, with no hint of the dance club left, and Fraser knew he couldn't wait to lay claim to his partner. He broke away and pulled back the curtain, fumbling in the nearby basket to find their supplies. 

Ray smiled to himself as he rubbed Fraser's back and shoulders, maintaining contact with his lover's super-heated skin. He felt dizzy with pleasure knowing that Fraser couldn't even wait to fuck him until they were out of the shower. 

Fraser straightened up and turned around, holding something in his hand. He pinned Ray to the shower wall, pressing up against him, and kissed him, licked him, smelled him. He was surprised at the fervor he felt right now, but he didn't stop to think about it. He didn't care about having control over the TV or the car, but Ray...Ray was his, and his alone. 

They were both more than ready, so he turned Ray around again, pressing him against the cool tile. He ripped the condom packet open with his teeth, and quickly put it on. 

He squirted some lube onto his fingers and reached down between Ray's buttocks, finding Ray's opening,. He rubbed in little circles, then inserted a digit, then two. Ray arched and groaned, pushing back against him. He didn't want fingers, though, he wanted cock. "Fraser, now," he whispered. Mindful of the slippery conditions, Fraser carefully positioned himself behind Ray and pushed in deep, resting briefly. 

"You're mine, Ray. Mine," Fraser said into his ear. 

"I know," Ray answered and closed his eyes. Fraser bit down on Ray's shoulder as he thrust gently. The water still poured down on them but they ignored it, their only thoughts of each other. Ray smelled so good now, and he was so tight, so hot, so eager, and all his - Fraser couldn't hold back any longer. He pumped once, twice, and then he climaxed. He couldn't breathe with the power of it, and he lost awareness of everything except the waves of pleasure thundering through his body. His knees began to wobble, and he grabbed onto Ray's torso for support. 

After a moment he could breathe again, and pulled out as gently as he could. "Sorry, Ray," Fraser said softly, as he pulled off the condom and discarded it into the can beside the tub. 

"For what, Fraser?" Ray asked as he turned, looping his arms around Fraser's neck. Fraser remained silent, so Ray shifted his weight and led the dance again, spinning around slowly, and pushed Fraser back against the tile. He lightly kissed his partner's ear, his cheek, his chin, his lips, and asked again. "Fraze?" 

Fraser couldn't look him in the eye. "That was too quick for you. I just couldn't help it. You're so..." he faltered, not knowing how to explain what had just happened, either his sudden desperate need or its quick aftermath. 

"Fraze, I know," Ray said, understanding. Then he smiled again. "But you don't honestly think you're getting off that easy, do you?" 

"What do you mean by that, Ray?" 

"I mean, you got off and I didn't. Now it's my turn." 

"Oh," he smiled. "Well, I think that's more than fair," Fraser agreed, and leaned in to kiss him again, a long, lingering kiss that made them both light-headed from the lack of air. It would be a while before he was ready again, so now he could concentrate fully on Ray. And he could, now that Ray smelled like Ray again. 

But as good as Ray smelled now, he'd smell even better after he came. There was something about the odor of Ray's sweat post-coitus that drove Fraser crazy. He wished he could bottle it, maybe sell it as a natural pheromonal stimulant to take the place of Viagra. 

Ray finally pulled away, his head spinning. The lack of oxygen from kissing, the sauna-like room, his throbbing need - his greatest desire right then was to go to bed as soon as possible. He shut off the water. "We have to go to bed now." 

"As you wish," Fraser said, and stepped out, dripping, onto the bath mat. They quickly dried themselves, but Fraser got done first. He moved into the bedroom and pulled back the covers. He sat down on the edge of the bed as Ray sauntered through the door, grinning. 

"Hey, Fraze," he purred. He climbed into the bed and crawled over, cat-like. They embraced and flopped back against the pillows, kissing and caressing each other. 

"Mine," Ray murmured, turning them over and lying full-length on his partner. He kissed Fraser deeply, and moved his whole body in a long, slow wave. He circled his hips, grinding against Fraser's body. Fraser pushed back against him, wanting Ray so much it hurt. 

"Want...you..." Fraser gasped when Ray let him up for air. 

"You want me, huh?" He smirked. Then his face became serious and he said, "Anything. Anything for you, Fraser." 

"Be...inside me, Ray," he pleaded. 

"Anything," Ray whispered and reached into the drawer. He found a rubber and ripped open the wrapper. He rolled it on while Fraser turned himself onto his stomach. "Anything for my Fraser," Ray said tenderly, and positioned himself. 

They moved together, slowly at first, then with greater abandon. Ray struggled to keep control, but Fraser's guttural noises and extremely hot, tight body made restraint impossible. He climaxed, practically shouting in release, and they both dissolved into laughter. 

"Oh, Fraser, that was..." Ray collapsed onto the bed, grinning hugely and still breathing hard. He couldn't believe how good he felt, and he never wanted to move. 

"Yeah, Ray, it was," Fraser agreed. He leaned his head in and nuzzled Ray's neck, tasted the sweat that dripped from his face, smelled the smell that was so uniquely Ray. Fraser felt his own desire kindle higher. He shifted and swung his leg over Ray's and kissed him passionately. He thought seriously about going again - Ray smelled delicious, and Fraser could easily spend the rest of the night making sure Ray knew it. But Ray looked exhausted, and Fraser figured they should take a break. For now. Ray smelled like Ray again, and that was all that mattered. 

"Love you, Ray," Fraser murmured between kisses. 

"Love you back, Ben," Ray answered as Fraser shifted and snuggled close, resting his head in the crook of Ray's arm. 

"I know," Ray said, more to himself, and listened as Fraser's breathing grew slow and even. And Ray did know. He knew Fraser better than anyone else, and he knew why Fraser needed to put him through rounds of twenty questions - and why he went along with it every time. 

Fraser could be unreasonably possessive sometimes, but Ray didn't mind. In fact, he liked it. Ray liked the fact that Fraser got so jealous over a fucking smell. It made him feel special, and loved. He so rarely got to see that side of his partner, the jealous, passionate Fraser - usually he held it in check. 

But, now that the intensity had passed, Ray knew that Fraser's green-eyed monster wouldn't rear its ugly head for a while. 

Well, until he could arrange to serve another warrant at that strip bar this weekend. Or maybe that triple X theater. Or that S&M club Jack had told him about. He smiled and drifted off, thinking of all the ways that he could test Fraser's nose. 

**THE END**

* * *

End The Sniff Test by tiffany:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
